yumekuimerryfandomcom-20200214-history
REM 2: Of Dreams and Hopes
This is the 2nd chapter of Yumekui Merry. REM 2: Of Dreams and Hopes is the 2nd chapter of Yumekui Merry. Synopsis Let's look back a bit. In the club room of the Writing Club, Mei Hoshino announces that Yumeji will make a short story and they will review it in the first club meeting of the second semester. Takateru Akiyanagi writes a haiku that subtly insults Yumeji which irked him. Mei just wishes him luck. In a monologue as Yumeji remembers, he notes that he was in such high spirits then. Later Yumeji knocks over a dark liquid on the dining table. Isana scolds him for being an airhead which he apologizes and says that the number 9's body is falling apart in his head which confused Isana. Yumeji continues his monologue with saying that he had been seeing that dream of being chased night after night and in the end, he keeps getting attacked. He notes that reality is way more eccentric than any old novel. We then return to the present day from where we left off from the last chapter. "Chaser" John Doe retorts to the girl that he is no bake-neko. He muses the situation of there being an intrusion since where they are now is a reality of Yumeji's consciousness and his illusions. Yumeji recognizes the girl a the person he met before and with his right-hand grabs her left. Some feeling transmitted between them. The girl turns to him and tells him to let go. Yumeji protests that she's planning to take on "that monster" (John) alone. The girl turns towards John causing her hair to reveal her pointy ears to Yumeji. She then states to John that they're the same, Monsters, Nightmares. John then states that they were forerunners sent to pave the path. That this existence has no substance and that there is only one way out. For both of them that humans are simply vessels. The girl answers with an "I don't know" which surprised John. The girl explains that before she knew it she was thrown into reality in an unknown place and air with no memory. And states that she has no hopes and dreams. John chuckle and muses that the girl is a lost child, a lamb so to speak. The girl retorts that she is no lamb and states her name, Merry Nightmare. Merry asked John if he could take her back but John tells her that he is not going that way since he came to get out. Merry then blocks his way and tells him that it is a dead end and John state that it is, unfortunately, a one-way road. John then takes a swing at Merry which she dodges. He then brandishes his saw-guillotine sword and states that he will make a way through. Merry then states that since she found him, she will use all her power to make him take her back. Yumeji stood there confused on what they were talking about and what is going on. Yumeji watches as both Merry and John fight. John notes that Merry is fast and her hits were heavy despite her small size but convince himself not to be fooled by her appearance. As Yumeji watch, he notes a familiar feeling but before he could fully recall it he notices the cat minions were preparing a bazooka to help John. Yumeji interrupted them which caused it to misfire and hit a bulls-eye sign above John. The debris distracted John long enough for Merry to strike him from above, breaking his mask. The cat minions call out to him and gathered around him. Yumeji asked Merry if she just won which she confirmed and tells John to take her back. John chuckles as if finally recognizing who Merry is. Merry surprised asked if he knows something about her as the world around them disappears but John just tells her that he doesn't know anything about her. Merry tries to grab him but John disappears and says that they have been interesting. Merry throws a tantrum as the world corrodes away. Yumeji then stumbles and finds himself back at the shopping district. An old woman asked Yumeji if he was alright since he was zoning out and he tells her that he was fine. Yumeji wonders if what had happened was just a daydream but then Merry came up to him asking to call back John. Merry then looks at him with tears in her eyes making him worry. The old woman then teases him that he shouldn't make girls cry which causes Yumeji to worry in a different way. Later at a playground, Yumeji and Merry are sitting on a bench. Yumeji opens a soda can and asked to confirm that Merry is her name. Merry confirms it and that she is a real monster. She asked if he was scared while unsuccessfully opening her soda can. Yumeji sighs then took Merry's can and opens it for her while stating that even if she threatens him, the fact remains that she saved him. He gives the can back and Merry thanks him but Yumeji said that he should be thanking her. Merry tells him that even if he thanks her, there was no reason to. She just had business with John and it was all a coincidence. Merry sips her drink but doesn't like it, Yumeji apologizes and asked if she doesn't like carbonated drinks. Yumeji asked Merry to explain. Merry explains that she and John are called Nightmares and the come from the Dream World. They sneak into human's consciousness when they are asleep and dreaming. When their preparations are complete they wait for when a human's consciousness defenses are open and then take over completely. Yumeji asked if Merry is the same. Merry denies it and shows off her body that it is her own to Yumeji to convince him. She reminds him that she ended up, in reality, one day with only a few memories and an intense desire to return home. Time went on and then one day she meets her first three other Dream Demons. She tries to actively search for more Nightmares to get her home but each time was unsuccessful in finding a way to do so. She mentions that John was the fourth one she met and that he seemed to know something and that is why she wants to meet him again. Yumeji, now having a lap pillow with Merry, asked her why he has to do a lap pillow with her. Merry explains that she only has a split second chance and it is easier to catch John if she is nearby when it happens and tells Yumeji to call him. Yumeji reluctantly agrees but states that it is still confusing. Merry tearfully cries and agrees and asked him that isn't her predicament more confusing. Merry stands up and as she walks away, she tells Yumeji that she is going to find the next Nightmare. Yumeji worryingly asked if she had a place to go back to. She tells him that she doesn't if a place like that exist for her and says that she has no hopes or dreams. Yumeji tells Merry that if she didn't have a place to go, she should just say so. Merry apologizes and continues to walk away. Yumeji wonders if it is alright to leave her alone. He wonders if he should get involved but at the same time, he feels that he is already involved. He then hears a thud and looks back to see Merry had fallen unconscious and he went to her worried. Meanwhile, in "Chaser" John Doe's world, up on high with some of his minions, John wonders aloud that something has awakened between dreams and reality. He and his cats jump off the tower and John proclaims that he will show it. Characters Appearing * Mei Hoshino (flashback) * Saki Kirishima (flashback) * Yumeji Fujiwara * Takateru Akiyanagi (flashback) * Isana Tachibana (flashback) * Isana's Dad (flashback) * Merry Nightmare * "Chaser" John Doe * The Little Chasers Trivia * The first three Dream Demons that Merry met and the first two's vessels were given names in the prequel spin-off Kagefumi Merry. The owl Dream Demon is named Isaac, the skeleton Dream Demon is named Torcher, the humanoid Dream Demon is named Verbiest, Isaac's vessel is named Akiyama and Torcher's vessel is named Aya Takazuka. Category:Manga